Intentions
by kalhonaho
Summary: After winning the war and havin triumphed over the Dark Lord, Harry somehow is thrown back in time where he finds very familiar faces and then a very, VERY familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't know where to go or what to do. Ron was dead. Hermione was inside the castle still battling the stubborn death eaters or the giants… or maybe she had quit. He had seen the look on her face when they saw Ron die: she looked so pale and green… her eyes looked dead, empty when she turned her gaze on him. He had flinched. Then she straightened up, determination on her face, covered Ron and started shooting spells at any people that were on the other side. She told him to go and that was the last he saw.

He had just, finally killed Voldemort. He walked the way the wrecked castle he called home. Everywhere he went, every family was morning. The death eaters were all being thrown in the corners of the Great Hall. Nobody looked his way which was something he was very grateful then. He went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered he saw Ron's body on the floor with a note on top.

He cautiously went to his body and picked up the note. The second he touched it he felt pain. Pain worse than a thousand Cruciatus curses. It felt like all of his muscles and organs were being pulled and pushing in every way. Then he felt like he was falling down and suffocating. He was half cursing the note right now but then suddenly he stopped feeling the pain and suffocation feeling. He heard a soft thud and realized that it was his body falling on the ground and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, he heard light humming. He tried to open his eyes but it almost gave him a headache to do so. He tried to sit up but he felt that pain again in his back and lay back down. He must've made a sound for the humming had stopped.

He felt a great weight move away from his face. This time when he tried to open his eyes it was easy and the headache did not come. There was a concerned, motherly face above his. The face was so close and unknown to him he sat up so quickly and summoned his wand nonverbally and pointed it at the women's face. The women stood shockingly still.

When Harry realized who it was he dropped it quickly. Then the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and Harry had the shock of his life. A very much younger version of Albus Dumbledore walked in with a slightly chubby and shorter looking man beside him.

"Ah, I see he has woken up then. Gave us quite a shock there boy." This was the chubby and short man talking. But all Harry could see was Dumbledore. Dumbledore who was dead and in his white marble tomb. But here he was young, healthy looking in front of him. Thinking of the only time he had ever seen his headmaster this way he asked," What's today's date?"

"Why its September 19, 1943, my boy." Panicking he looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes to tell him everything that he couldn't say right now. After a moment or two he looked away.

Dumbledore's answer came. "Why don't I talk to the boy alone Armando. Maybe he might answer to me."

When the others went away and the healer huffed back into her room, Dumbledore conjured up a chair beside Harry's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been staying in the hospital wing for two weeks. During the time there he met a very much younger version of Dumbledore. He didn't explain everything to him, just told him that all he remembered was being hit by a spell and passing out in pain. This was mostly true.

Dumbledore told him to go to the head dorms with Minerva McGonagall. Harry was very quiet while letting her talk the whole time and only nodding or shaking his head in answer. When they reached the head dorms Minerva told him to go in and assured him that nobody was there and said that she'll be right back.

The dorm looked very expensive-ish. There were four doors. Two of them were boy and girls bathrooms. And the others were the head girl and head boys' rooms. He went to the right one thinking it was Minerva's since it had the Gryffindor's symbol on it. But he went straight in the room he was dreading this whole time and more so the people in it.

When he went inside the whole room was filled with Slytherin colors and snakes. The bed in the middle was black and had silver and green curtains. But the side harry had facing at this moment weren't hidden behind the curtain. Actually it had two naked bodies on it that were moving in a way Harry had imagined with Ginny.

He knew he had made some sound when the two naked bodies suddenly stopped moving. The feminine figure gave a loud terrified squeak and quickly hid beneath the covers. The male figure as quick as lighting moved and struck Harry with a spell," ___Perfectus Totalus!__**" **_

_**He felt like all his body had shut down. Before he was hit with the stunning spell he saw a face he had only seen in Professor Dumbledore's pensive and the Chamber of Secrets. **_

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_


End file.
